How I met your father
by Camican
Summary: Kurt didn't expect liking the new substitute teacher, not when said teacher is 7 years older and has incredible hazel eyes. The problem is he'd got involve in the family more than what he wanted.


Okay, before you read the story I've just wanted to say that as said in the description this is NOT any type of crossover and I'm just using the_ How I Met Your Mother_ (which I'm kind of obsessed right now) style to tell the story, apart from that, this an exclusive Glee fanfic. Oh, and english isn't my first lenguage so bare with me okay? The part I hate the most is my lack of vocabulary ¬¬, so feel free to correct me, I would really like to learn :)

* * *

><p><span>Ye<span>ar 2034

"Okay, you guys are old enough, I'm gonna tell you the story of how I met your father"

"Heard it"

"You told us already" The children groaned at the same time.

"Sure, you've heard the short version. But there's a bigger story, and it's important for you to hear it."

"Are we being punished for something?" The younger asked, one foot ready to leave the room. He and her sister were sitting in front of his father trying to escape from that kind of story old men tell again and again and again. The worst part was their father was only 40! They didn't even want to imagine how unbearable he'll be at his late 80.

"Oh so, me telling a story is a punishment?" Eyebrow lift, that couldn't be a good sign.

"Sort of"

"Yeah" They agreed.

"Ok, no story for you then." And… HE CROSSED HIS ARMS LOOKING AT THE CEILING! Offended? Nah. They rolled their eyes.

"Yes!"

"Now I can watch TV"

"Children, listen to your father's story" A voice sounded from distance.

"Ha!" Talking about mature. "So, as I was saying…"

"Is this gonna take awhile?"

"Yes. Once upon a time, before I was "Papa," I had this whole other life. It was back in 2010…"

* * *

><p>The huge building was lighted up with sophisticated chandeliers and paintings. It was one of those places normal people would have to give their whole set of teeth to pay to study there. They had a beautiful staircase where a young boy with black sunglasses could be seen coming down.<p>

_"We were going to compete at sectionals against this suppose great acapella group called "The Warblers" and your papa went to their school to investigate the competition"_

"Excuse me" The boy said randomly choosing a boy in blazer to ask: "What's going on?"

The curly-haired boy looked at him from the bottom of the staircase as he was insane.

"The Warblers! They're doing an impromptu performance! Come on! You can't miss it" And just like that he grabbed the mysterious boy by the hand to said performance, apparently pretty spectacular.

"So your glee club is kind of cool here?"

"Are you kidding? The Warblers are like rockstars!" Rockstars! An acapella group of prep boys that their name sounded like some bizarre superhero?  
>They arrived at what it looked like a choir room, obviously. And at his surprise it was full of teachers and students of all ages ready for the show. The boy in blazer… ok, name change, they were ALL wearing that unfashionable blazer, he thought.<p>

"I stick out like a sore thumb"

"Then, next time don't forget your jacket new kid" He grabbed the lapel of his jacket and winked, he blushed. And that was when he realized the boy was cute, short dark curly hair, beautiful amber eyes and apparently gay.

The performance went on, when did it start? He couldn't really concentrate in the boys singing when obvious-boy was looking at him like that. When he did listen, he noticed they were kind of good. No, crossed that. Really _really_ good, they would have to incremented their efforts, this guys were amazing!

"So, what do you think?" amber-eyes cut his thoughts looking at him expectantly once the group finished and everyone was heading to classes.

"Are you their agent or something?" He smirked.

"No. I just wanted to know if they are worth loosing for" He gave him a questioning look. "for sectionals."

"Wh-"

"I know you are here to spy, you're not exactly James Bond, you know." And he laughed but then he realized the mistake as he looked at the other boy. "Hey, relax… emm…"

"Kurt"

"Relax, Kurt" Putting an arm over Kurt's shoulder and started leading them to a big room with tables. "I was just messing with you. You see, I'm a little competitive. The Warblers for me are like… football for straight guys" Kurt's eyes widened. Well, gaydar still working. "Well, not all straight guys, I don't want to stereotyped but you…"

"I understand, yeah" Smiling a little, he smiled too. He was really gorgeous. They were sitting in one of the tables, he had grabbed something to drink when it occurred to Kurt.

"So, you're all gay?" He laughed and Kurt felt kind of embarrassed.

"No, only me. Well, and a few closet cases, I guess." He shrugged, and it was getting more and more comfortable talking to this boy. "So Kurt, how about we get a coffee sometime?"

"You want to go out with me?" He asked kind of fluttered and surprised.

"Well, if you didn't get that from how I was looking at you, then you're pretty oblivious of your beauty"

"I'm the only open gay kid in my school." He confessed refusing tears. "After being pushed into lockers, get thrown into dumpster, called names and received slushies every single day you kind of lost hope in finding someone who would date you. You just walk away and refuse to let them take your spirit."

"You need someone who appreciates you, Kurt. You need to give yourself happiness and promise me" He grabbed his hand and looked at him fully in the eyes, tears started to fall from Kurt's. "you'll never let those jerks tear you down. You are way more special than any of them." He used his thumb to clean a tear from Kurt's cheek. "I don't have that problem here because of the zero-tolerance policy but I know I'll have to face it someday."

"At least they can't refuse me to be myself" Kurt said most for himself.

"You know you are great right?" He smiled looking at his blue eyes, getting him out of his thoughts. "I mean, I'm here, safe, nothing ever happened to me… I'm grateful, don't get me wrong but you, Kurt, you're really brave. You'd been through so much crap and yet you stand up." He made Kurt smiled and then laughed a little. "At least let me buy you one coffee, and if you don't like me I promise you would never see…"

"Have you ever shut up?" He was starting to laugh louder while I-still-don't-know-his-name-boy's smile became wider.

"So, is that a yes?" As excited as a puppy.

"Oh my G- Yes!" Kurt said covering his mouth for laughing so loud.

"Lima Bean, Friday after school"

"See you, then" He was half his way to the front door when he realized he didn't give him his number, just in case. But it seemed he had the same idea calling him and asking for his number. At the end, his little trip to Dalton wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p><span>Year 2034<span>

"And _that_, kids, is the true story of how I met your uncle Clyde"

"Awwww!" The groan became louder.

"I thought this was how you met DAD!"

"Will you relax? I'm getting to it." Their father said getting more conformed in the couch. "Like I said, it's a _long_ story."

* * *

><p>The first and last part are extract of the Pilot's script. Thanks for reading :) I'm working in the second chapter if you are interested, introducing Blaine!<p> 


End file.
